nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Billy
This article is about Billy’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Billy's neutral special is based on the cactus hazard. The couch used for the up special is based on the couch platform. His down special is in reference to how he eats food when he is nervous. Multiple of his other attacks utilize hazards such as the candlestick up aerial and cactus forward smash. Strengths *Gets faster and jumps higher as the battle goes on *Down throw and up throw are good combo starters *Neutral aerial is an excellent combo starter *Few but reliable kill moves: down smash, down aerial, up aerial, side special *Moves have large hitboxes, with many moves being disjointed hitboxes *Heavyweight, being difficult to launch and surviving longer *Large and strong projectile *Side special is a good kill move and horizontal recovery *Up special has good vertical distance *Down special buffs Billy's attacks Weaknesses *Slow at the start of the match *Low jump height at start of the match *Tilts and aerials have high starting lag *Low damage on most attacks *Side special has high ending lag if it misses *Neutral special has poor range *Among the largest in the game, having large hurtboxes *Weight decreases as Billy moves around, making him easier to launch away and kill *Down special takes a moment to finish using Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Billy punches twice and then kicks forwards. 2%, 2%, 3% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Billy swings a large lollipop overhead. 6% ◾Down Tilt- Billy headbutts low to the ground. 5% ◾Forward Tilt- Billy takes off his sweatband and swipes it forth. 4% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Billy stabs an ice cream cone upwards. 16-20% ◾Forward - Billy powerfully swings a cactus forwards. 18-21% ◾Down - Billy throws spicy tacos on the ground on each side, an explosion occurring as a result of the spiciness. 17-22% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Billy takes out a cactus but trips in the process, slamming down on the ground as the cactus flies forth. 12% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Billy raises a candlestick in the air. 8% ◾Down aerial - Billy slams downwards, using his weight to increase power behind the attack. 9% ◾Neutral aerial - Billy rolls in midair with a drumstick chicken leg extended. 4% ◾Forward aerial – Billy swings a hamburger in a downwards arc in front of him. 5% ◾Back aerial - Billy removes his sweatband and swings it backwards. 6% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Billy hits the opponent with a dumbbell. 4% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Billy tosses out a treadmill onto the opponent; if trapped, they will be hit multiple times before they are launched. 9% ◾Back Throw- Billy tosses the enemy back and then wallops them with a candlestick. 8% ◾Down Throw- Billy squishes a cake in the enemy's face. 6% ◾Up Throw- Billy falls backwards and bounces the enemy on his belly. 6% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Cactus Throw (10%) ◾Side Special- Belly Ram (10%) ◾Up Special- Couch Bounce (9% from Billy, 14% from couch) ◾Down Special- Face Stuffer (one food item increases attack strength 2%, five food items eaten increases attack strength 4%) ◾Super Attack- Uncle Rico Slam (49%) Skins/Costumes Normal: Billy as he normally appears Red: Billy wearing a red track suit White: Billy wearing a white track suit Green: Billy wearing a green track suit Pink: Billy wearing a pink track suit* Black: Billy wearing a black track suit* Yellow: Billy wearing a yellow track suit* Brown: Billy wearing a brown track suit Taunts Side Taunt: Billy eats a burger whole Up Taunt: Billy licks an ice cream cone Down Taunt: Billy jogs in place Energy Drink- Billy drinks an energy drink; reminiscent of the energy drink item from Super Treadmill* Flexing- Billy flexes his 'muscles'; reminiscent of the level completion animation* Taco Crunch- Billy eats a taco whole* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2